freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RowanCunningham
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 12:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Question Are you ZooPalsYesTigerMario2002No VGCP? If you are. Please delete the weird message on this wiki video. Because I don't want people finding out. 20:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but what is it? This message. Thanks for adding the videos for the logo pages I created! 07:36, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Yo. Thanks for uploading the photos and videos for the logos! 16:19, April 1, 2015 (UTC) A Message for you "Logos that Scare" categories are nonsense and should be removed. Or else I'm reporting this wiki to wikia staff. 08:05, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Yo I am very sorry for all the stupid nonsense I said a few months ago. As of right now I am no longer your mutual enemy and I hope we can find peace in these turbulant times.Greedyselfish (talk) 17:17, October 17, 2015 (UTC)Greedyselfish Thank you for apologizing. Also, if you need anything, I can help. Please respond to this message ASAP! Hey Rowan Cunningham, thanks for getting rid of the "I am an ignorant troll who adds spam categories such as Logos that scare Barney etc. Please block me" text on my page! I appreciate how you replaced it with something good! I know that you now like the Logos that scare categories. I still do too because they helped me face my fears of these logos but can you tell me why you now like them? (Bennyben1998 (talk) 22:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Bennyben1998) Thanks for making it to #1 on the leaderboard! Hello, Admin. So I rarely get on this apparently spammer infested wiki anymore but I got on Wikia again for the first time in about half a year and I have seen your amazingly hard work to this wiki and your determination to keep it informative despite all the spamming. For that, it's about damn time you got adminship. Thanks so much for taking care of the wiki, Rowan! --MrAwesome300 Talking is nice! 21:08, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Don't believe in the "Logos that Scare" crap. Seeing as you became interested in the "Logos that Scare" categories, I thought I would leave you this message. Please, DO NOT take this stuff lightly. It's crap that's only intended to mess up the wiki, and I'm sick of cleaning it up. Just a few cents. McDonald's1 (talk) 02:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC) OK! I will stop doing it. : Thanks. McDonald's1 (talk) 21:00, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Could you please do this for me? Great! You're an admin now! Please block OrangeNostalgia! He trolled your user profile and I believe he is also a sockpuppet of NessTheOrange. Please also block DarwinTrollSlayer as he trolled my user profile back in July and hasn't been punished for it yet. I'd really appreciate it if you block both users. (Bennyben1998 (talk) 00:26, December 22, 2015 (UTC)Bennyben1998) OK! Thanks! What a trollish admin I WILL BLOCK YOU IDIOT! OR YOU WILL GO TO HELL! Sorry, I'm not gonna go to Hell. I'm going to Heaven when I die :3 Please Block CyanNostalgia for these reasons 1. He's a socpuppet of OrangeNostalgia, NessTheOrange, and ClydeTheCoolCat. 2. He's using the Illuminati, which is ridiculous and fictional. 3. And most importantly, he trolled your profile page and also edited mine, saying to demote you. (Bennyben1998 (talk) 12:19, December 25, 2015 (UTC)Bennyben1998) I already did. Hi! What's up? Thank You For The Edit On EAS Warning! LEAVE A MESSAGE HERE AND REPORT ME, BENNYBEN1998! ~ Ness What the hell is wrong with you? "I SUCK FOR TROLLING GOOD PEOPLE'S PROFILES!" "Good people"? Hope you don't mean yourself Shut up idiot I give up, this wikia owner is intentionally misleading his own community and his ambigious nature isn't helping. You specifically said on your page to "We need more people editing adding stuff". The Personified Fear and Fearful Harmony page you just edited back is false and highly misinformed containing a lot of weasel wording, original 'research'. For pete's sake it even lacks references and citations. Fix it up or I'll report the wikia staff about it and you'll have nothing. 20:23, February 6, 2016 (UTC)NostalgiaMadPspmad/mAGNUSwAKER. Please do me a quick favor Please block May Pokemon Trainer. I don't know whether he/she is a boy or girl but whoever it is, added a category called "logos that scare autistic people! I have autism myself and I am offended by it. And btw, I am Bennyben1998, I just changed my username. You'll be a good friend of mine if you do so! (Bennyben1998 (talk) 22:04, February 11, 2016 (UTC)KGBSpetsnaz) This is your first warning Don't even think Dollar Entertainment aren't scary. Stop it or I will block you. hey can somebody lock }this thread, the user get banned, and stop saying fake from Wafflecake Playhouse. user talk:emilesila Hi! Hello @'RowanCunningham' Just here to inquire about the rules of this Wiki. Also, do you think that the Cineworld "star" part (from 0:00 to 0:13) and the poor quality CGI could be deserving of a page in this video? Just want admin opinion. Happyguy22 (talk) 02:45, August 2, 2017 (UTC) My thoughts on Rated SPG Hi. I noticed that Rated SPG is rated to half of the shows on ABS-CBN. See the following links for more: http://freakylogo.wikia.com/wiki/Rated_SPG_(Strong_Parental_Guidance) Goompaolo9500DNX (talk) 13:35, December 18, 2017 (UTC)Goompaolo9500 RowanCunningham, someone named Mobizen4 has been reverting my edits on a page can you please ban him because he makes it rangella productions witch is already on this wiki ill revert it and change the name. loooks like he didnt see the warning. Can I be an admin? I can't stand of trolls that keep ruining the wiki! I want everything back normal! I want to block those trolls for distroying the wiki, it's my duty to protect pages and blocking the trolls! Now can you please make me into an admin! Yes, you can be an admin. How do I add a category BendytheDevil11 (talk) 23:50, May 16, 2018 (UTC)BendytheDevil11 P.S. I have no idea what I am doing Don't fogeat, my name is Colleeno97 to protect and fix the pages. Page Report and Some General Questions Hello, I would like to report a page. https://freakylogo.wikia.com/wiki/Sims_1_burglar_music The subject matter is not a logo and the linked video is a Rick Roll. On another note, I was wondering, why do you have Talk Pages rather than Message Walls? And is there a way to comment on pages? Finally, do yoi have any pages listing this wiki's rules and/or staff? Thamk you so much for your time. Dr. Regina Phalange (talk) 21:19, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Hi. Billy Naven (talk) 23:51, July 19, 2018 (UTC)Bill HELP!!!!!! I have noticed a list of problems with the Scary Logos Wiki. #Spam. Lots and lots of it. #Pages that have nothing to do with the wiki (i.e. pages about commercials, pages about TV shows, useless pages like S, X, 1, Metal Logos, Keegan-Michael Key, etc.) #TROLLS, HARASSMENT, AND HATEFUL PAGES (i.e. Sims 1 burglar music, This wiki in a nutshell, This wiki sucks cuck, Kill yourself, Bill clinton is a rapist, etc.) Btw, those are ACTUAL PAGES! Look them up on the wiki and you'll know what I'm talking about! #Useless categories (i.e. "Logos that scare" categories, "Children who" categories, etc.) #Disrespecting memorials and calling them NIGHTMARE SCARY? WTF??? #Pages that PLAGIARIZE and COPY SOURCE MATERIAL from the CLG WIKI!!!! #We've barely even scratched the surface of the list of pages that MUST be deleted. If all of these problems aren't fixed, this wiki will be taken down and lost forever. There's probably more that I haven't mentioned, but that's what I've been seeing so far. Billy Naven (talk) 18:09, July 23, 2018 (UTC)Billy Naven Can you delete... …The categories "Logos That Similar to Klasky Cupo" & "Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People"? Dorkfishie (talk) 20:54, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I'm making a page on Kalaranjini Films but I don't know how. Can you Help? Thescariestlogoeverismanishfilms (talk) 14:44, September 19, 2018 (UTC)thescariestlogoeverismanishfilms Clean Up I have plenty of experience administrating Wiki's, I used to come here a lot and it was one of my favorite places. I am willing to help clean this place up if you grant me the privileges to do so. MrJigen (talk) 17:49, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Hey, RowanCunningham! Flamboyantidiot said that there's a New Scary Logos Wiki. Can you, Billy Naven, McDonald's1, CompliensCreator00, MrAwesome300, Fuchsiaguy and the other admins go to the new wiki? 00:07, December 21, 2019 (UTC)